


Second Rounds

by Zhalia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, How I Met Your Mother References, I wrote this in a theme park, M/M, Qrow is bisexual bitchesss, Smut, Time Flies is in my opinion a better ship name but oh well, cloqwork, noticing a pattern yet?, theme parks are inspiring, this shit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: Qrow usually doesn't do second rounds.But it doesn't take much to convince him otherwise.





	Second Rounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semblance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678960) by [o3o_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o3o_b/pseuds/o3o_b). 



"And you, Qrow? Any successes you want to share?" Port sighed softly, feeling obligated to ask the question after having rambled for what felt like ten minutes, but turned out to be more than an hour of his great huntsman adventures. Port wasn't interested, almost feeling as if Qrow had sex like it was an addiction to him like he would take anyone with boobs just to get satisfaction. He never really talked badly about women, didn't see them as objects or anything as such. But to say he was a gentleman...

"Yeah one, a solid seven to be honest. She was good, I didn't need to do much, she was straddling me before I even realized. Her hips, my God her hips were perfect and she knew how to use 'em." Qrow smirked proudly, last night was a real success and he wasn't even really looking to get laid.

"Got her number?"

"'Course I did. Not that I'm gonna call her back, no, _I don't do second rounds_."

He was unable to hear the rest of the conversation, their words fading into inaudible noises, looking at the two men conversing with a cup of coffee in their hands, sitting in the teacher's lounge. The headmaster of Beacon academy sighed, his crush on the womanizer growing bigger and getting more annoying with every moment he caught a glance of his favorite huntsman: Qrow Branwen. Ozpin had struggles when he was around, but he couldn't imagine him not near. Every mission Ozpin sent him on, when he was away for longer than a day, he immediately regretted. Qrow was the only one who could do it, he forced himself to believe. His mind wandered off to the sight of Qrow, him smiling, fighting, winking ( _was it at him? God if he could read that man's minds for one day..._ ), Qrow everything. 

Qrow was his everything.

Port got up and put his cup down on the counter. "Well, it's about time I get going. My next class is about to start. Catch you later old chump!" He walked toward the door, whispering over his shoulder before disappearing, "and err, be sure to do it safely, hm?" Once he was out of sight, Ozpin appeared in the door opening, leaning against the frame with his favorite mug in hand. He took a sip of his coffee, a mild smirk on his face. "Sounds like you had fun last night."

Qrow turned around, looking up to see Ozpin standing there, leaning, looking amused.  
He gulped. _Oh fuck,_ he thought and bit his lower lip to hold back a gasp. He could never get over how hot it was when he did that.

Moreover, it seemed like he'd heard the whole conversation. Qrow felt a weird combination of boldness and embarrassment fuelling his cheeks to a red color. He coughed softly, "Oh hey, Oz, didn't see you there." He regained his confidence and gestured the man to sit down, knowing he would be unable to restrain himself from ripping off his clothes on the spot. Fuck, he really needs to get himself together! Did he really feel about his colleague, his friend, that way?

More importantly, _did Ozpin think that way of him too?_

Ozpins smirk never left his face as he walked to the table, almost as if he was in slow motion so that Qrow could study every detail of him. He sat down in front of him, raised his eyebrow and asked, "I never hear you talking about men? Never had any luck seducing your own gender?"

Qrow chuckled, an incredibly adorable sound that surprised Ozpin more than he'd like to admit, "Men, yeah, well," Qrow was looking for the right words, unable to think correctly with him near and that headache that had been bothering him from the moment he woke up. Ozpin was mostly the problem, the man was too much on his mind. 

"Not interested?" Ozpin tried to hide his fear for the answer that was about to come. If Qrow wasn't into men, his dreams, hopes, and fantasies would vanish from their existence, knowing it would be no use anymore. 

"No, that's not the problem," Ozpins smile grew without his control.

"Then what is?"

"Can't seem to get a hold of 'em." Eye contact, Qrow's devilish red meeting the sweet honey of Ozpin eyes. "And there's not many gay men here in Vale. And then there's the backpack of bad luck that I carry. I think that's an issue too."

"Men never made a move on you either?"

Qrow shook his head, trying to recall any time where a man would possibly make a move on him. "Not that I noticed, why you askin'? You inter-"

"I challenge you then." Ozpin quickly interrupted him, he didn't want to answer that question and prefer to leave the answer to himself. Of course, he was interested, but he couldn't tell him now could he? _Oh, you're gay too? Well, I guess we have to fuck then_ , that's not how it works.

"You do what now?"

"I challenge you to seduce a man." There. He said it. Now to hope that Qrow would turn to him-

"Okay then. Wanna hit the bar with me to see me fail? I can't seduce men, Oz. I'm tellin' ya."

Ozpin didn't say anything and the silence was killing. He just sat there, a small grin spoiling that he was both intrigued, curious and enjoying this.

"Oz, I'm serious." Qrow tried, "I've failed before and I’ll fail again," Ozpin stood up moved past him after putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "I'll see you in my office when you're done. Let me know how it went." He went to leave the room and smiled to himself, "Good luck."

"No, Oz! You can't be serious!" But the man in question kept on walking and faded away from his sight. "Guess I have no choice."

\--

The Crow Bar was filled to the brim with people drinking away their worries of the week. Friday nights were always crowded - perhaps it would help his luck. The more people, the more chances.  
Most of the customers were male. Some of them Qrow had seen around before, others were new faces. The waitress was still the same, a girl he'd hit on before. With that short skirt, that cute apron and those stockings, he hadn't been able to help it. Today his mission was different, though.  
He sat down at his favorite spot, where he always had a good overview of the people inside. He scanned the room for any attractive men. As he was looking for someone to reel in, a man with dark brown hair and tan skin sat down next to him, greeting him.  
_Huh, perhaps my luck is finally turning around._ Qrow smiled and greeted him as well. "Havin' a Friday afternoon-snifter as well hm? Whaddaya like?" He asked, hoping to order him a drink.  
The dark-haired bloke grinned an attractive grin. "No need buddy, no need. I've got lien of my own, but thanks for offering."  
He ordered a couple shots of tequila and left, moving back to his table - and his girlfriend.

\--

Qrow sighed, it had been a couple of hours and it was getting late. Not a single man was interested in him, or in men in general. It was truly disappointing. They all either had their girlfriends with them or showed clearly that they were straight singles. He stood up, knowing that after 2 a.m. only the drunk single women would come here with the sole goal of getting laid. He knew that if he wanted to fulfill this challenge, he shouldn't have such easy preys around him. He knew nothing good happens after two a.m., so going back to Beacon academy and proving to his challenger that he failed, as predicted, would be the best solution.

Ozpin looked up when he heard the beeping of his elevator. He was working late, studying documents that were scattered across his desk. He could use a distraction, he decided when his clock told him it was past two in the morning. The headmaster felt nervousness punching him in the stomach when he saw Qrow's silhouette dimly lit by the light of the elevator, stepping into the brighter light of his office.

He prayed in his head that he failed, while he knew he couldn't expect that of him. He must've succeeded, _it's Qrow Branwen for fuck's sake._

"Told ya." His raspy voice warmed Ozpin up from the inside, he had to restrain himself from biting his lips.

"You told me what?" Ozpin regained his calmness as he convinced himself things he'd rather not know. 

"Told ya I'd fail." He shrugged.

Ozpin blinked rapidly behind his glasses, _he really failed? And gave up?_ "You still have little time left."

"I had a time limit?" Qrow sighed deeper than ever before and looked him in the eye, "but there wasn't a single gay man at the bar? Where-"

"I didn't specify that you had to seduce a man at the bar. The challenge was merely: seduce a man."

Qrow walked up to Ozpins desk and placed his hands on the papers that covered the glass tabletop. "Could try to seduce you. Dunno if you're into men though."

Ozpin was surprised that his breath didn't reek of alcohol, it seemed as though he tried to stay sober to satisfy Ozpins request. _If only he got the hint._ The grey-haired man smirked, "You could always try."

The scruffy man raised his eyebrow, "Well then." He leaned in, astonished about the fact that his colleague didn't move back at all. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that all this time, the challenge was about him.   
Qrow had to seduce him.   
_Ozpin would let Qrow seduce him._  
The man that seemed so impossible to get, always calm and collected, never showing any love interest in any existing human ever before, was now basically begging him to get seduced. Qrow lifted his face, eyes focused on his lips as he took a quick breath through his nose before their lips met.

He didn't need to seduce him, he had been ready for him from the very beginning. 

 _Qrow just never noticed.  
_  
Ozpins hand went up to Qrows cheek, urging him closer, telling him this was serious. Qrows hands crawled further over his desk, lifted his legs and climbed over the piece of interior, so smoothly, almost as if he'd done it before. Lips never leaving one another even when Qrow got from over the desk to lean over the sitting man. 

He took a deep breath before he huddled onto his lap, straddling him, hips rocking over his. Ozpin’s hands on his hips were rougher than he had anticipated, but Qrow would be the last person on Remnant to complain about it.

"Clothes," the black-haired man murmured in between kisses and soft moans, "Off." He moved his hands to the green-clothed man to remove his blazer, unbutton his waistcoat and blouse, and make him completely shirtless in front of him. Though he was used to his own, he let his hands wander over the rock hard abs of the man under him, down to his waistband. Ozpin moved his head up, "You first."

Qrow smirked, walking away from the chair and unbuttoning his own clothes, stepping out of his pants but leaving his underwear on. Just to tease the old man, not showing everything yet. He kneeled down in front of the chair and stripped Ozpin of every piece of fabric covering his legs. Ozpin sucked in a quick breath when his already hard cock met the cold air of his office. Qrow wasted no time and massaged his thighs with his hands, licked his manhood from the balls to the tip and took the top in his mouth. He moved down, realizing how long it had been when he gave someone a blowjob. The last man wasn't nearly as big as Ozpin, it had surprised him. He struggled with getting him in fully in one go, so he took his time getting used to the size. Ozpins hands found their way into the black hair in front of him, subconsciously giving him the hints with his hands. His moans increased volume as the grip on Qrows hair did too. 

Ozpin was unable to control himself anymore, the low moans and grunts filling the room, not caring about whether or not anyone could hear him. This was too good to be true.

_He was too good to be true._

His tongue, his hands, it drove Ozpin insane. He shouted words he preferred never to repeat, possibly having learned them from Qrow himself, and ended with: "Q-Qrow! Yes!" When he filled Qrows mouth with his semen, not even thinking about shame or consequences. Qrow swallowed every last drop and licked him clean.

He moved up again to face him, "Ya got somethin' more comfortable?" 

Ozpin was still breathing heavily, trying to fathom what just happened and trying to regain himself. He came to the conclusion that he was unable to regain himself when he was around, shirtless for that matter. Wearing nothing but his underwear and that crooked necklace of his.

"Bed," was all he could say. Qrow smirked, never having thought that he could have such an effect on his guilty pleasure, a fantasy that turned reality. He held out his hand and pulled his man up, "You want me to carry you there?" Qrow teased, the man was standing weak on his knees but he wanted to try to control himself in some way. "Am fine, t-thanks." He wrapped his arm around Qrows shoulders, so natural already to him. "Didn't know you-you were that good."

"Got a lot more where that came from, show me your room."

then, the two lovebirds walked into Ozpins bedroom.

\---

"You just lay down, m'kay?" Qrow said, letting Ozpin fall onto the bed. His room was dark, lit by the moon shining through his window and the green walls gave the room an olive hue. Ozpin moved back to let his back rest on the headboard. Ain't no way he was gonna miss the vision of his lover's face above him. It had been a while since the headmaster has had real sex with anyone, he felt himself getting nervous. Qrow noticed, decided it was best if he didn't give him time to think. He knows that when people have time to think, people have time to regret, get nervous and stop things in motion. This wasn't a time for Ozpin to stop, so Qrow undressed and crawled over him, kissing him on the tip of his nose and whispering, "Don't worry, I got this. You got lube?" 

Ozpin nodded softly, pointed at his nightstand "Bottom drawer" and widened his legs, letting Qrow handle the rest. _Just enjoy_. He moved over to the nightstand, opened the bottom drawer and whisked away several maps and papers, to find the container on the base of it. He squirted a handful of the liquid on his hand, rolling it between his fingers. His other hand reached back to grab Ozpin's hip, as he made his last eye contact with him, ensuring that he wanted this, that he was ready. Qrow's hand moved around Ozpin's hole as he slowly inserted his finger. Ozpin moaned as he felt the finger inside him curling and hitting a certain spot. A spot that got a reaction out of Ozpin, Qrow would give _everything_  to hear more often.

The Surprisingly Sober man added more, one became two and three became four, digging his fingers in and out of the Headmaster. The man under him moaned with no shame, not even trying to stop the sounds escaping from his mouth. Qrow smirked, as he felt Ozpin losing control of himself because of what _he_  was doing.

"Qrow..." 

Catching his name, he shook his head up and locked eyes with him. The man below him was whimpering softly, trying to breathe steadily again as he spoke:

" _Please."_

Ozpin begged him, _Ozpin begged him._  Qrow nodded softly, moving his fingers inside of Ozpin a few times again, ensuring that a change wouldn't hurt him. He removed his fingers and finally gave in to his own desire, filling Ozpin very carefully. He shifted his position and let the puzzle pieces fit. His hands found their way to the hips below him, digging his fingertips into the skin as Ozpin's grip on the bedsheets increased, all the muscles he had control of lend their strength to clutch into the fabric.

"Fuck," Qrow stated as he felt how incredibly tight Ozpin was, slowly adjusting to the room his manhood was in, moving in and out and increasing his pace as he felt more confident. Ozpin's hips started rolling and riding and running in ways Qrow had never expected him to be capable of.

Then, Ozpin relaxed more, melted into his grip. His breathing increased as he tried to bring out, "F-Faster". Qrow smirked deeply and happily obliged to his authorized tone.

The moans were far louder than the sound of slapping flesh, but all the two hear were the soft drops of sweat falling from their heads to the bedsheet.

"Oz," Qrow panted, feeling like he was so close, _so close already,_ mentally cursing himself that he couldn't last any longer. He came right at the moment he hit Ozpin's soft spot for the last time. 

He pulled out and let himself fall next to Ozpin, both of their chests were rising quickly.

Ozpin was the first to catch his breath again, scooting over to his lover and wrapping his arm around him. He laid his head on the exhausted man. Qrow smiled at the tickling of his white hair, moved his hand up to absently stroke the snowy mess. He gave in to the increasing weight of his eyelids as he fell into the most relaxing night of sleep he's ever had.

\----

His eyes shot open,  _how could he have fallen asleep?_ So many bad things could have happened around him when he wasn't mentally there. His semblance was unpredictable and he did not want anything bad to happen when he was fully paralyzed. He looked around, Ozpin's head still resting on his chest. The man seemed to be in a deep slumber, not afraid of anything.

Maybe it wasn't too bad, laying with _him_  like this. Maybe life was treating him adequately for once.

A satisfied, yet careful smile curled his lips as he let himself fall asleep again.

This was good.

Very nice.

\---

bonus: the next morning.

Qrow frowned, opening his eyes and missing the already familiar warmth next to him. He sat up and looked around the green bedroom, faintly hearing footsteps coming his way. His instinct told him to get ready for the worst, but the memories of last night reminded him that he had no one to fear. The door opened carefully and Qrow cringed at the sudden bright light of the outside world. A silhouette eased his mind, the familiar build of Ozpins shoulders, loosely covered by a moss-colored robe, welcomed him. A smile found its way back to both men's faces. Ozpin handed him a freshly poured cup of coffee, though he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Qrows bare chest. His broad muscles beautifully accentuated by the shadows of the dark.

After several minutes of waking up and enjoying each others' presence, they headed back to the headmaster's office to start the day.

When Qrow was about to leave, Ozpin teased a soft, "It's a shame you don't do 'second rounds'." 

Qrow abruptly turned to his lover and pointed at him, "Oh no, I will do second rounds with you. God, you haven't seen the last of me." 

He opened the door and left, leaving Ozpin alone to his deep smirk and hopes for what the future might bring.

Maybe there was some _fortune in tomorrow_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i live by the headcanon that Qrow is Bisexual. 'Cause honestly, the way he remains loyal to Oz and how SAD HE WAS at the beginning of v6.... plus, I can't imagine him turning down some girl with a skirt length too short.
> 
> get it?


End file.
